Origin of a Tamerainian
by strodgfrgf
Summary: On a boring day the Titans start to tell about their lives before the team. When Starfire begins to tell her tale, the Titans discover more about Starfire's past experiences with Karras... the prince to southern Tameran...
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is just a side story I will work on while coming up with ideas for Teen Royalty.

I started drawing these pictures of Starfire and thought hey why not write a story on it? It will just be some made up information on Starfire. So here ya go!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not TT and no other TV show… get over it.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Thunder roared and lighting flashed through the sky of Jump City. It had been a dull week and nothing of particular interest had happened that day. The titans had just sat in their tower moping, and waiting for the sun to come up. They had planned on going to the park that day but the rain had forbidden that idea.

Beast boy was sitting on the floor staring at nothing in particular. Cyborg lay on the couch staring up at the ceiling, his left arm dangling. Raven was reading a book and would sigh every so often. Starfire was at the counter stirring some purple goop in a bowl not really paying attention. She was resting her head on her hand. Robin was sitting next to her with silky sleeping on his lap. He either didn't care or didn't notice.

"Wanna hear somethin gay?" Cyborg blurted out randomly not bothering to look away from the ceiling.

"Yeah…" Beast Boy said in a dazed/dreamy tone.

Cyborg snickered. Then Beast Boy. They soon erupted into a fit of laughter. "I asked… gay... you… AHAHAHAHA!" Cyborg choked out. Beast Boy only laughed harder.

Robin chose to ignore it and raven rolled her eyes. "You guys seriously need to get a life." She said.

Beast Boy and Cyborg stopped and went back to their moping. Everything was quiet. Raven enjoyed it. Starfire wished there was a little more noise to block the sound of the thunder. She hated thunder. She knew that it was silly to be afraid of a sound, but it brought back memories of things she didn't want to remember.

"Hey BB?" Cyborg said.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you green?" Cyborg asked. This caught everyone's attention. Eight eyes were on the shape shifter.

"Well, my parents were biologists and they brought me to Africa one time and I got really sick. It was a disease that only animals could survive. My dad didn't want me to die so he tried to cure me with this machine that was supposed to make a bond with animals or something like that… It was a really dumb idea because it wasn't tested and stuff." Beast Boy's story suddenly started to interest every one. Even Raven. They all listened intently.

"Well when they were done 'curing' me, they found out I was green. They thought it would wear away but unfortunately, it didn't. Then one day we were still in Africa and my mom almost got bitten by a snake. It scared me and I guess I turned into a mongoose or something, and saved her.

"Then… my parents were out on a boat… and there was an accident. I wish I had prevented it. I never saw them again." This part he said glumly. Starfire went over and hugged him. He smiled at her and then continued.

"So you know these friends of my parents took me to America and wanted me to become a thief with them. They got mad at each other and killed each other though so I never had to do anything bad." Every one was surprised that he didn't seem very upset about them dying.

"Then came the doom patrol. They taught me how to use my powers, and then I thought I'd go solo… Only I got my butt kicked a lot. So when I found you guys I decided to stay."

"That is a most unfortunate story Beast Boy" Starfire said.

"Yeah…" Robin said.

"It's ok. It was all in the past… Why are you part robot Cy?"

"I was waiting for that. Well my dad was a scientist. He and his friends always did experiments on me and I hated every bit of it. So soon I began to hang out with this dud named Ron Evens… man was I an idiot. He got me into trouble ALOT! Then my parents wanted me to get better friends so I went to a public school. I made lots of friends and met lots of girls." At this Raven rolled her eyes again.

"So then I joined the football team. I was the best one in the school. I felt like everyone loved me and I for once had a normal life. Of course, nothing for me can be normal.

"Then my parents dragged me to this lab thing where they were experimenting things like how to give soldiers mechanical arms that would move and function perfectly. There was an accident and my mother was killed and I got hurt so my dad turned me into this." He said with a heavy sigh. He lifted up his mechanical arm to demonstrate.

"What about you Raven?" Cyborg said.

"YEAH! Come on Ravy! Pleeease!" Beast Boy pleaded.

"Ok. You all know my story. I was born and the munks said I was going to end the world I came to earth trying to escape it and I met you guys who stopped it and then we all lived happily ever after!" She said annoyed.

"There's one thing I'm confused about… why is Trigon your dad?" Beast Boy said. Cyborg and Robin gave nervous glances.

"You're even more of an idiot than I thought…" Beast Boy looked as clueless as ever.

"SHE WAS RAPED YOU IDIOT!" She screamed. Beast Boy was embarrassed and ashamed at the same time. He didn't want Raven to have to talk about such a touchy subject. He was trying to get Raven to like him. Not make her hate him more.

"Sorry…" Beast Boy said.

"It's… fine…" And she gave him a small grin. He smiled back.

"Please what is the meaning of ra-" Starfire's sentence was cut off by Raven wanting to change the subject.

"So Robin… Why are you a super hero?" She asked smirking.

"Yeah! Why do you look like a traffic light?" Cyborg asked.

"I'd rather not…" Robin said.

"Please Robin? I am eager to hear your past experiences!" Starfire said looking at him with big innocent eyes.

"… Ok…" He said. Who could resist those big adorable eyes?

"When I was little… I worked with my parents… in… well… the circus…" He said. Beast Boy and Cyborg couldn't contain their laughter.

"That explains the spandex. What exactly did you do?" Raven said.

"We were the Flying Grayson's…" He said, color appearing in his cheeks.

"Oh my god! I saw you guys once! Man, your mom could move!" Cyborg said.

Robin gave Cyborg a "wft?" look and continued.

"Well… one day… I think I was seven… well a villain called Joker cut the wire my parents were walking on. They fell. I saw them fall." Robin said. He hated talking about this… but these were his friends. They had every right to know. He continued.

"Bruce Wayne adopted me. I didn't like him at first. Then one day I saw a bat in this old grandfather clock. I went to go let it out and the clock moved and opened a passage way. I never would have suspected it. Bruce Wayne, was batman. He had said he was at a meeting, but I saw him standing in his bat suit without a mask. He was mad. He told me to never tell anyone what I saw.

"Over time I began to admire him. I wanted to be just like him. I wanted to help him fight crime and I wanted to be his side-kick. He said no, that I was too young. I didn't care. I trained in the gym all day and night. Finally he let me go with him one day. We kicked that robbers butt.

"He said that that was the only time I could ever go with him, but he started asking me to go with him more and more, until he wasn't known as Batman, we were known as Batman and Robin.

"Then one day we argued. I was tired of living in his shadow. I wanted to leave. So I did. I came here because of the high crime rate. That's when I met you Star…" He finished his story.

Starfire gave him a sympathetic smile. She felt bad about his past.

"Duuuuude…" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah man. Never knew how hard it was for you…" Cyborg said.

Raven only nodded. Robin smiled at his friends and turned to Starfire.

"So, what's your story?" He asked.

Starfire's eyes widened and she looked down. "Star?" Robin asked.

She looked up. "Friends… my past is most unpleasant..." She said.

"We'd like to hear it…" Raven said.

"If it's okay with you" Robin said. He didn't want Starfire to think they were pressuring her.

"Yeah… just start as the beginning…" Beast Boy said. He had a reassuring boyish smile on his face.

"Very well…" She closed her eyes and began to tell her tale.

_On Tameran 17 years ago:_

Luand'r happily held her new born daughter in her arms. Her charming face was flushed from just delivering a child. She thanked X'hal for giving her a beautiful daughter. She also thanked her for giving her a daughter with a Tamerainian appearance.

She loved her eldest daughter Komand'r but having two deformed children in a royal – actually any family would be even more of a disgrace. People often had rude comments on her three year old daughter. She did not appreciate it.

Her knew born daughter opened her eyes. Luand'r sighed a sigh of relief. The child's eyes were a pure green. They sparkled. Luand'r gently tickled the baby's tummy. The infant giggled. Luand'r smiled at the small girl. She was adorable.

Suddenly some one burst though the doors. Luand'r looked up too see her husband coming toward her. He had been informed that his wife's delivery had been successful and their child was healthy. He went over and took the child gently from his wife. He held her in his large arms.

"What shall we call her husband?" Luand'r said thoughtfully.

"Her hair is red as flames and her eyes are as bright as the stars…" Said Myand'r

"Perhaps Koriand'r?" Luand'r suggested. Myand'r nodded. Koriand'r. It meant fire of the star.

Myand'r held his daughter protectively and said "Welcome, Koriand'r."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Ok so what do you think? Please oh please review! I really want some! **

**In the next chapter we will start to get more into Starfire's past. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here's the second chapter. I'm pretty mad for not getting at least ten reviews though.. THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO DID REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah! I own nothing Blah Blah Blah!

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"DUDE! Your name is coriander? That's like, the British word for mustard! AHAHAHA!" Beast Boy blurted out. Raven went and slapped him across the back of his head.

"Shut it _Gar_!" She shot back.

Beast Boy sat on the couch grumbling, his arms crossed, and looking grumpy. He hated his name. Who names their kid Garfield? Maybe a cat, but your kid? As he thought about this, Robin asked Star to continue her story. She nodded in agreement and continued.

-_On Tameran 16 years ago-_

A young Tamerainian boy named Karras, about the age of three, walked up to the baby. He gave it a funny look. Why did his father bring him here? He was very oblivious as to what was going on around him.

"Do you think we will go to war?" questioned Luand'r to the Lord of southern Tameran.

"I am not sure. The Gordainians have been conquering many of the planets in the Vegan system. Tameran could end up being one of them" Lord Nefert the ruler of southern Tameran said.

"Surely there must be a way to make peace! We have never caused them any harm!" Myand'r said frantically.

"No, we have not, but the Gordainians have a lust for power. They believe the more planets they control the more power they will have." Replied Lord Nefert.

"That is not true! How can you have power with no one to control!" Luand'r cried.

"They do not kill off every individual on the planet! They leave many. They only kill the rulers… They often take the female heirs as prisoners." He said waiting to hear their reaction.

"Komand'r!" Luand'r cried not wanting her daughter to be enslaved.

"She would not be taken." Nefert said.

"What are you saying?" Myand'r glared at the southern leader.

"She is too deformed. Her hair and eyes are black. She does not resemble a Natural Tamerainian." Nefert stated.

"You are insulting my child!" Luand'r accused.

"Am I? Or am I simply stating what you all know is true! You also should know that they would take Koriand'r as a substitute! All the priests say she will be powerful! And that is just what they desire! … power…" Nefert said.

Myand'r and Luand'r held each other tight at the thought of losing their almost two years of age daughter. As they were embracing each other they heard a baby crying from the room next to them. Luand'r flew from her chair to help her baby.

While the adults were discussing about war, Karras grew quite curious about the infant sleeping in the roknar. Roknar was the Tamerainian form of a crib or cradle. He noticed the baby had very red hair. His hair was a brownish red, as were most Tamerainian heads. The baby girl was only about year younger.

He wondered what would happen if he poked it. He reached into the Roknar and poked the baby on the forehead. She only stirred. He poked her again, harder this time.

"WAKE UP!" he said. The baby's eyes popped open and her nose wrinkled. She opened her mouth and cried. Karras got confused and stepped away.

At that moment a large male Tamerainian came in and started soothing the crying girl. He was followed by a five year-old girl with black hair and eyes. Karras was more curious about this girl. She looked strange. Why weren't her eyes green? Her hair was too dark too. Her eyes also had a feature in them that scared him. She seemed to be holding a lot of hate and anger for a child. Karras was of course to young to know what he saw in her eyes, but he still noticed it.

"Galfore! You promised to help me control my flying!" The black haired girl pouted.

"I must take care of your sister now Koma!" He answered.

That was when Luand'r and Myand'r ran in.

Starfire interrupted her story there. "I do not actually remember that happening… but that was what I was told happened." She then continued.

-_On Tameran 13 years ago-_

A four year-old Starfire ran through the palace walls being chased. She screamed and tried to lift herself off the ground. She couldn't! She was too sacred he would catch her! She ran faster only to have her arm grabbed. Her captor began to laugh and started to tickle her.

The young princess's laughter filled the entire hall. The palace workers' attention was turned to the young girl and the large man 'torturing' her. They smiled. Galfore was a good K'norfka for Koriand'r. He loved her like his own child.

"Daughter come! We have someone for you to meet!" The queen called interrupting their tickle fight. Kori looked at Galfore with sad eyes. He smiled at her and nodded her toward her mother. Kori trotted over and followed her mother out of the room.

They walked into a large room with many tables and other types of furniture. Her mother led her to a throne like object which her father was sitting in. He smiled at his daughter and motioned her to come over to him. He picked her up and set her on his lap.

"My treasure, this is Lord Nefert. He is the leader of the southern region of Tameran. This is his son, the heir." He motioned to a small boy about the age of six and pushed Kori toward him. "His name is Karras. You may go play while we converse, Kori." The young girl nodded and walked with Karras out of the room.

"My name is Kori!" said Starfire.

"That is short for Koriand'r?" He asked.

She nodded. "Don't you have a big sister?" Karras asked.

"I'm right here!" Said a seven year old Blackfire, trying to be flirty.

"I'm Komand'r, but you can call me Koma!" She said batting her eyelashes.

"Eww!" Said Karras. A girl was flirting with him! He grabbed Kori's wrist and they ran away from her 'cootie filled sister'. They giggled as they ran. When they reached the garden they stopped and plopped to the ground. They giggled more as they laid on the floor.

Kori reached over and hugged Karras tight. "I've never had a friend my age before!" She said.

Karras didn't like girls hugging him. They were icky! But something about this one was different. He hesitantly hugged her back. "I have tons of friends back home!"

"Really?" Kori asked letting go.

"Yeah! I have a friend named Ph'yzon. He's from a different planet."

"Glorious! Perhaps one day I can meet him?"

He shrugged. "I don't know" he answered.

From behind the adults watched them. They all had one thought on their minds. The two should marry! It was the perfect plan to bring long term peace between the two 'Nations'. Komand'r would rule and the two nations would be united! It would work wonderfully!

They hoped Karras would find Koriand'r attractive! After all! What did the opinion of a female matter?

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**So what do you guys think? Do you like it hate it? Want me to die a horrible and bloody death at the bottom of an endless pit of doom while Michael Jackson dances around the campfire in my backyard while eating pickled onions? Well tell me what you think! I would really appreciate some reviews! Don't hesitate! Seriously! **


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here's my next chapter of origin! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining TT

* * *

_-On Tameran ten years ago-_

Karras was catching up to the 7 year old Starfire. He was chasing her with a Tamerainian creature that strongly resembled a lizard. He knew that she hated them. Why else would he waste a perfectly good Freshnak on her?

He smirked as he neared her even more. When he saw her quicken he scowled. She was very annoying… He advanced on her and tossed the Freshnak on top of her head. She squealed and began thrashing about trying to get it off. Karras ran away in a hysterical mood. He enjoyed terrorizing her.

He heard her terrorized screams stop and strained his ears to hear what was happening. When he heard nothing he pouted. Her k'norfka must have come to aid her. Slowly he walked back to the area where the princess had been. He looked around and saw that there was no one around. His pout grew. His fun never lasted. Perhaps Ph'yzzon was around. He would help find the little princess.

He turned around and was met with a plate of fresh squeezed glorg hitting him in the face. He wiped the food off of his face and looked up to see Koriand'r standing there with a bowl of sputflinks. He growled.

"I am giving you the 'payback' you deserve Karras!" She said as menacingly as she could.

Karras picked up a scoop of glorg and flung it at the princess. She was surprised by this but only responded by throwing a handful of sputflinks at him. They erupted into a food fight. The room was being destroyed. There were globs of food everywhere and the two children were the dirtiest.

Koriand'r glared at Karras. Picking up the bowl that had once held the sputflinks, she threw it at him, aiming for his head. It hit him in the forehead. Starfire began to giggle wildly. She immediately stopped when she saw Karras flying toward her at full speed.

"EEP!" She cried as she was tackled to the ground. He held her to the ground angrily.

She struggled fiercely under his grip. With all her force she threw him off. Karras regained his balance before he hit the floor.

She flew at him punching him in the stomach. Normally a child of eight would have been in tears, but Karras was not like most children. He rarely ever played with the other children. He had always preferred to train. He was beginning to get used to being hit. Of course, he knew Koriand'r wouldn't be the same, and if he could get one good shot at her he could end the fight, and he would be the winner.

Starfire jumped on him and they began to wrestle on the ground. Neither of them were winning.

Galfore, who had been in the room next to the quarrel was looking for Koriand'r. Her parents had very good news for her. After a few minutes he heard the fight. Running into the room to make sure everything was okay, he saw Koriand'r trying to strangle Karras, or perhaps the other way around, but he could tell that one of them would be in big trouble if he did not intervene.

Quickly, he ran over to the princess and pulled her off of Karras. The young boy would have attacked her had he not been restrained by his father. Karras struggled like a mad animal against his father's restraints.

"Koriand'r! What is the meaning of this?" Galfore demanded as he held the close to tears princess.

"He threw a Freshnak at me!" She accused pointing a finger at him.

"Then she threw food at me!" He shot back.

Galfore glared at the young princess who looked ashamed. She released herself from her nanny and walked over to Karras who's eyes were pure venom.

"I am sorry… Karras," She apologized shamefully.

Karras just looked away until he saw his father nodding him to go do the same. Karras sighed as he walked toward the girl. "I'm… sorry…" he murmured. Koriand'r smiled shyly at him and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

Starfire quickly fled away to escape embarrassment. Galfore and Nefert began roaring with laughter. That was unexpected by all three of them!

Karras was blushing madly. Touching the place she had kissed him he sighed. When he remembered himself he shuddered and began rubbing his cheek. "Gross!" he exclaimed and he flew out to find Ph'yzzon.

Karras found him in his room. Ph'yzzon was asleep. Karras ran over and hit him on the head. Ph'yzzon was immediately awake. "What the…?"

"Koriand'r just kissed me!" Karras yelled.

Ph'yzzon's began to laugh at his friend's exclamation. "I knew you liked her!" Ph'yzzon said.

"What? No!" Karras denied. "We were in a fight! And her k'norfka came and stoped us and then she apologized and my dad made me apologize and then she kissed me!" Karras said all in one breath.

Ph'yzzon was having a laughing fit now. Karras was beginning to get aggravated.

At that moment the door flew open and Karras was being suffocated by a large hug. When he regained his balance he saw that it was Starfire and pushed her off.

"Oh Karras! My mother is going to have a baby!" She exclaimed.

Karras rolled his eyes. Why was she excited? Karras_ loved_ being an only child. His father spoiled him more. Karras suspected she was not told _how_ her mother got pregnant. Most noble females were kept… _innocent_ for most of their lives. It was considered more attractive. Even Karras was considered old enough to know about that. Karras decided to ask her if she knew.

"Do you know where babies come from?" He asked.

Starfire's smile disappeared instantly. She didn't know where they came from. She had never really wondered until now. She slowly shook her head.

Karras shook his head. "I thought so… Well first what happens is-" He was cut off quickly.

"Karras don't bother!" Ph'yzzon said.

Karras shrugged and walked away from the small girl.

"I am bored," Karras said sitting down in a chair. He always seemed to get bored when Kori was on southern Tameran with him…

Starfire interrupted her story here. "Friends, I believe I am boring you. Perhaps I should stop?" She asked.

"No Star, I want to know," Robin said.

The other Titans agreed with their leader.

"Starfire, why were you so… hesitant to tell us this story," Raven asked.

"If you wish for me to continue you will find out," She said.

"Yeah, go ahead," Cyborg said.

Starfire smiled at her friends. She sighed and continued her story

* * *

**OK! So there ya go!** **Sorry i haven't updated in a while... I hope you liked the chapter and remeber! REVIEW! **


End file.
